


Celebrations of Life

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot, Smutlet, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick snippets of the Autobots celebrating with one another</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrations of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written as my 100th posted G1 fic here on the AO3

Sunstreaker felt his plating spread apart fractionally, letting Sideswipe's glossa flick at the wiring this exposed. He brought one hand to the side of his twin's helm, caressing the side-vents with his opposable digit. Sideswipe's voice answered that, a needy moan rising. Sunstreaker smirked, but pushed up against his twin's licks. It was his turn to be worshiped, to be caressed, and Sideswipe would just have to wait until Sunstreaker was fully satisfied.

`~`~`~`~`

Skyfire had been drawn by the sounds, worried there was an intruder that Hound might have encountered.

He felt slightly embarrassed to then have to realize the sounds were not fighting at all. However, when he began to withdraw from the scene he had stumbled into, both Trailbreaker and Hound noticed him.

More, they wouldn't hear of him leaving, and quickly separated to swarm the giant mech.

A little while later, with the stars shining down on all three of them, Skyfire had to admit the cool breeze of the night was a perfect counterpoint to his heated plates. Outside had so many more benefits than just giving him space to stretch out.

`~`~`~`~`

Ratchet eyed his cube, then Wheeljack's too-innocent expression. He then decided to trust his friend, and drank it down, additive and all.

Perceptor tried to remain detached and record the effects, but Ratchet's hands had a way of knowing just where to touch him for distraction, and then Wheeljack blew along his barrel sight and all traces of objectivity were lost.

It wasn't one of 'Jack's normal explosions, but it certainly made the lab hot enough.

`~`~`~`~`

Ironhide wasn't minding detached duty on Cybertron's moons too much. Certainly, he worried over Prime's safety, but he knew Optimus would be under other watchful optics. Right now, with Chromia coaxing him toward overload, it was hard to process much past the pleasure. Then Chromia moaned with a new note of being too close to the edge, and Ironhide made the mistake of looking.

Elita One's mouth locked onto a targeting calibration sensor in his mate's shoulder was all the extra 'Hide needed to give in and let the white-hot energy boil through his frame and wipe out all other cares.

`~`~`~`~`

Prowl understood the human concept of fraternization policies, and thought the logic was sound, given that humans failed to separate emotion from logical courses of action too often.

At the moment, though, he was relieved to be a Cybertronian. While the concept of being with his co-officer and his commander at once would have broken a human's mind, to Prowl, it was merely a safe method of relieving the pent-up energies following a particularly hard battle that had resulted in a resounding victory for their side.

While Jazz would never lack for partners, that he had specifically sought Prowl out was pleasing, down in the depths of Prowl's spark, even if he would never admit it. And then there was Prime... Optimus, actually, who was never a lover to be declined, when the commander was of a mind to indulge unit bonding processes.

After the second overload, though, none of the logical processes really mattered; Prowl just accepted this as good.

`~`~`~`~`

Bumblebee had to smile as he made his rounds, finding that he needed to avoid certain corridors or ignore the sounds from behind some closed doors. He passed by the quarters he knew Cliffjumper was in, and was unsurprised that his friend was not alone.

From the sound of Cliffjumper's rough words, Mirage was being more than thorough in their celebration.

'Bee kept moving, promising himself that he'd tease CJ later about his Tower lover.

`~`~`~`~`


End file.
